1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electroluminescent light emitting panels and reflective strips for use in various products for purposes such as enhancing visibility, safety, and appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroluminescent panels (also known as electroluminescent lamps or tapes) are surface-area light sources wherein light is produced by exciting an electroluminescent phosphor, typically by an electric field. A suitable phosphor is placed between two metallic sheet surfaces forming two electrode layers, one of which is essentially transparent, and an alternating current is applied to the electrode layers in order to excite the phosphor material to produce light. The outer surface of the non-transparent electrode layer is covered by a non-conductive layer of material. The entire structure is typically sealed by a protective material (e.g., ACLAR.TM.) that is impervious to moisture or other outside influences that may interfere with its operation. Such electroluminescent panels are typically formed of elongate, flexible strips of laminated material that are adaptable for use in many different shapes and sizes. Furthermore, by choosing a particular phosphor, these panels are capable of producing light in several colors such as white, yellow, green, or blue.
Electroluminescent panels have been available for use in connection with a number of different products such as articles of clothing (e.g., jackets), handbags, belts, and lamps. Some of the reasons for using electroluminescent panels are their ability to provide highly visible sources of uniform light in various bright colors, their ability to emit cool light without creating noticeable heat or substantial current drain, their ability to improve safety by wearing, placing, or carrying a visible item that attracts viewers' attention, and their appearance as a decorative or novelty item.
However, presently available electroluminescent panels lack the capability of reflecting incident light emitted from an outside light source. The only light emitting effect in these panels is caused by the excitation of phosphor embedded therein in response to the surrounding electric field. An added reflective capability that does not interfere with the electroluminescence feature of such a panel would greatly enhance its functionality, since regardless of whether the panel is in the ON or OFF mode (or even if the power supply is drained), the panel would be visible when an outside source (e.g., automobile headlights, flashlight) imparts light thereon.
One attempt at solving this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,678, issued to Veltri et al., wherein a reflective strip is located on either side of an electroluminescent strip used in a safety belt. This patent discloses that the reflective strip enhances the illuminating function of the belt by acting as a reflective strip for light contacting the belt from other sources as well as serving as a reflective surface for light illuminating from the electroluminescent strip. Although the addition of a separate reflective strip such as the kind disclosed in the above-mentioned patent may provide reflective characteristics to the safety belt, nevertheless the electroluminescent strip still does not possess reflective characteristics of its own.
Thus, what has been needed and heretofore unavailable is an illumination system with a panel that in addition to electroluminescence, has light reflection capabilities. The present invention fulfills this need.